The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST). In particular, the invention relates to an SST, such as an automated teller machine (ATM), having a simplified user interface.
ATM user interfaces generally have two sets of keys for inputting data. One set is referred to as a keypad and comprises typically sixteen keys, where each key displays a numeral (typically from “0” to “9”), a brief word (such as “Enter”, “Cancel”, or such like), or is left blank. The second set of keys is referred to as FDKs (function display keys) and typically consists of two columns of four identical keys. The columns are located on either side of a screen, and a leader line is provided between each key and a portion of the screen to align the key with any text displayed on that portion of the screen. During a transaction, the ATM may display transaction types or amounts as options on the screen for selecting using an appropriate FDK. The function associated with each FDK depends on the option displayed by the screen.
One problem with using an ATM is that conventional ATMs conventionally provide many different transaction options. To execute a desired transaction a user must navigate through a sequence of menu screens using the keypad or FDKs as appropriate. This increases the possibility of a user becoming confused and/or failing to navigate through the sequence of menu screens to execute a desired transaction.
Another problem with using an ATM is that most of the keys look very similar to someone who is partially-sighted or cognitively-impaired, which may make it more difficult for these people to use ATMs effectively.
A disadvantage associated with having an ATM that uses two sets of keys is the additional expense in providing these keys and in aligning the FDKs with a screen to avoid parallax problems (where text on a display only aligns with an FDK at a particular viewing angle).